User talk:Dhalia/Archive 1
For recent discussions, see: User talk:Dhalia. Welcome! Adding Website Into article Hi, Why did you add a website called http://www.hulu.com/stakes into the Hermes Conrad article? You are not supposed to spam links so was this an accident or did you mean to do this? Just confirm it was an accident and try not to do this again. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :No idea how that got in there, don't know what it is, thanks for fixing it! -- Dhalia 19:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't think you would have. It was from your edit though. Maybe you accidentally copied and pasted it without meaning to. Anyway, keep up the good work, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Moving Articles Feel free to move articles to their correct names. I think you can do it. Do it yourself, don't bother asking anyone else to do it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh... I assumed it was an op thing. I didn't know I could do that... -- Dhalia 17:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Any autoconfirmed user can do it. That is users who have edited a dew times on any wiki. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) my refrences and goofs woah whoever this is what did you do to your goof section in put your head on my shoulders and my refrence in wipe castle. stop getting rid of my things!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sincerely (Phillip J. Fry 01:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) :Calm down there. As for your reference in Put Your Head on My Shoulders it may not be a goof, as Nixon takes a Robot body, not a Human one. Maybe Hermes should have found a Robot body, eh? :As to Wipe Castle all I did was clean it up and make it more legible. Not sure what you are upset about. -- Dhalia 01:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) actually that makes a hell of alot of sense why did he need his body a cool robot's like the one who fought bender in the last fight in Raging Bender the one being controlled by the guy who looks like a fly Creating Pages When creating pages, can you please remember to add a few things. #Infoboxes. These help add information. #Categories. These help readers to locate other characters or things of the same nature. e.g. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :That's fantastic, I was just coming to ask you how to do that. You are really on top of things! While we're talking about this, can we change "Planet lives on" to just "Planet"? If there is a planet the person lived on previously, we can mention that, but "planet lives on" isn't the best way to state it. -- Dhalia 19:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done. I think that Joey, one of the other admins, is going to make it so that an unfilled parameter of the infoboxes will just dissappear. I have asked him again recently but I think that he will do. I will try again though. It will look better then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) space pilot 3000 listen sorry but did you touch the plot on Space Pilot 3000? I am still working on it. i was up late doing that for two weeks let me finish it please. :Yes, I did. I corrected your spelling and grammar and added links for you. -- Dhalia 22:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks i was tired and hyped up on red bull. (Phillip J. Fry 22:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC)) 1974 It was when he was born august ninth 1974. i saw every episode when they tell it. in the luck of the fryrish check it. :Please show me where. Here is the script for The Luck of the Fryish, all is says is "Old New York; The Past". http://www.imsdb.com/transcripts/Futurama-Luck-Of-The-Fryrish.html -- Dhalia 02:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Have you ever used IRC? It is here: http://java.freenode.net/. Just type in your username into Nickname and Solardragon into channel and we can talk about the wiki or anything else if you want. Feel free anytime. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Species as a proper noun Thanks for all the spell checking you've been doing, but I've noticed a trend of capitalizing species when they don't need to be. Generally in the English language only proper nouns are capitalized, and species would fall into the category common nouns (which include any member or all members of a class). So "robot," "human," "were-car," etc. are all left uncapitalized. Don't get me wrong, I appretiate all the help correcting spelling and everything else, but this is something you probably should stop doing. Ellipses485 17:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I've been debating this myself. But we DO capitalize Nibblonian and Omicronium... or don't we? Honestly, there's so many spelling errors etc I'm bound to either make a few mistakes or miss a few. -- Dhalia 18:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Like right in that sentence. It is Omicronian, not Omicronium. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, my point exactly! But you don't have to come to my talk page to point out my mistakes, that's a bit rude. -- Dhalia 18:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there's certainly a big discrepancy in how we as a wiki have capitalized words (among other things). I think part of the confusion comes when a species is also a political entity. "Omicronian" is a good example, as it can be a individual (Lrr is an omicronian) or an adjective (the Omicronian invasion), and in the latter case it would be capitalized but it deals with a political/military force. Again "Nibblonians" can be a species or used more as a nationality, and the capitalization changes depending on the usage. And it doesn't help that many alien species seem to be named for the planet they inhabit or, in the case of nibblonians, a single character from that species. But I think the standard we should be using is lowercase for the species, uppercase if it's referring to a geo-political entity. At least that's how I understand it to work, but the English language as a whole is quite nuanced and I could be wrong. Ellipses485 19:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I see what you are saying. Its been many years since I've had to worry about grammar and spelling! Also, this discussion would be helpful to more than just you and me. Does this wiki have a forum or somewhere to set up specifics such as this? -- Dhalia 20:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Look in the sidebar. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You. I knew it should be first but was afraid of messing it up coney college was mentioned after all fry lived in old or present for us new york. :You're welcome, I didn't realize there was a park on Coney Island named Luna Park! That was great trivia and it definitely makes more sense than the others mention. -- Dhalia 14:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) yeah i live there and did a report on old coney island as i call it in refrence to old new york.so it was my basic knowlege as a new yorker. (Phillip J. Fry 14:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC)) Futurama Wiki Blog You may or may not be aware of the new blog feature of the Wiki but I have started up a Futurama Wiki blog which I will update daily. It is here: User blog:Solar Dragon. Just thought that you would be interested. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I am, I left you a message there already :) -- Dhalia 16:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Images When putting images into an infobox, could you make sure you remove everything but the file name and the resolution (250px). To look like this: It looks better than a thumbnail inside an infobox. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :So no subtitle underneath? OK, thanks for letting me know. -- Dhalia 19:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Policy/Guidlines Page I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a forum to discuss the possibility of developing the Futurama Wiki's Policy/Guideline page. So hopefully that'll get the ball rolling and we can have a bit of consistancy. Ellipses485 05:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I read it, it looks good so far. I will do some thinking and respond in the morning :) Thanks for letting me know, I'm so happy to see it! -- Dhalia 05:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey Dhalia, I've noticed your great contributions here and have given you rollback in recognition. Please continue your great work here :) Thanks. Joey - Talk 06:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! -- Dhalia 14:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Articles Without Images Category I have actually linked the Images template with the Articles Without Images category so you just have to type in and it comes up with the category as well as the template. Could you do this in future please? Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's helpful, thanks for letting me know :) -- Dhalia 14:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Important Blog Article See my blog. It is important. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Year Template I've noticed that you have corrected the spelling of "succeeding" in the template for year pages recently. The problem with doing that (at least for the time being) is that the template uses "succeding" and so the correct spelling voids that field and the category doesn't appear (the end result is spelled correctly). So at least until we can get that fixed, the year pages should have that typo. Honest mistake though, it took me awhile to figure that out too, and I had to re-edit the mistake back in for a few years last week. Ellipses485 18:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : Ah I see. I have asked Solar Dragon to fix the spelling on the template, as I have no idea how. Thanks for letting me know, I'll leave it be for now then. -- Dhalia 21:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::I know that it is spelt incorrect in the edit screen. I would have changed it but that would mean us changing every single page to show the parameter. That would take too long for a task that doesn't really need to be done. If you want to change every single year page individually, feel free. Alternatively, you could ask Joey whether he could get his bot to do it if it matters so much to you. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I really do think it needs to be done. I would love for this wiki to be taken seriously. Having typos and spelling errors all over the place looks childish and unprofessional. This wiki is already laughed about, so I understand, and I'm trying to fix that the best I can. :::Now, Ellipses is telling me that if I change every single individual page, which I'm certainly willing to do, it will wreck the infobox, which I don't want to do. So, tell me how to fix it and I'll be more than happy to. -- Dhalia 15:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Should be fine now. Just change every individual one now. It will work. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) neutrals the link to neutral on Zapp Brannigans page was red. I didn't know their already was a page for them :Oh, thanks, I'll go fix that right now. I hope you didn't feel attacked, that wasn't my intention. You did a good job with the page and the image. The Neutral page could use an update, maybe you would like to handle that? -- Dhalia 20:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Episode pages that need to be rewritten asap These episodes' plots come from Wikipedia or another fan site. Just a note to myself, or anyone else who would like to fix these pages. Season One :The Series Has Landed :I, Roommate :Love's Labours Lost in Space :Fear of a Bot Planet :A Fishful of Dollars :My Three Suns :A Big Piece of Garbage :Hell is Other Robots Season Two :A Flight to Remember :Mars University :When Aliens Attack :Fry & the Slurm Factory :I Second That Emotion :Brannigan, Begin Again :A Head in the Polls :Xmas Story :Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? :Put Your Head on My Shoulder :The Lesser of Two Evils :Raging Bender :A Bicyclops Built for Two :How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back :A Clone of My Own :The Deep South :Bender Gets Made :Mother's Day Season Three :The Honking :War Is the H-Word :The Cryonic Woman :Amazon Women in the Mood :That's Lobstertainment! :The Luck of the Fryrish :Bendin' in the Wind :Time Keeps on Slippin' :I Dated a Robot Season Four :Roswell that Ends Well :Anthology of Interest II :Leela's Homeworld :A Pharaoh to Remember :Godfellas :Future Stock :A Leela of Her Own :The 30% Iron Chef :Bend Her :The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings :The Beast with a Billion Backs Featured Article I hope my recent edits to the Zapp Brannigan page have brought it up to scratch enough to be the next featured article (the assisted living nebula deal was from A Flight to Remember). I've noticed that, at least since I've been here, the kind of articles being featured were all main characters (the last five articles to be featured were; Amy, Bender, Hermes, Fry, and the Moon), so I was trying to get away from that by nominating Zapp, and then planned on finding some better articles from other areas (with an episode being first on the list). So thanks for nominating Anthology of Interest I, but I think Zapp should still get the next slot, with AoI1 next obviously (AoI1 is a weird abreviation). Ellipses485 15:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :haha yes it is. Even worse if you say AoII! haha. :At any rate, please don't misunderstand me, I think the Zapp article is great, I'm just concerned with the amount of plagiarism (to use a rather ugly word) in the article. I know that you weren't the one who wrote the original, and it has been that way probably since the begining, but I'm not comfortable featuring an article that is mostly someone else's work. Do you know that at least 30 episode pages are directly lifted from Wikipedia? I hadn't realized how wide spread the borrowing was throughout the wiki! :I don't want you to think the vote is against you, it's only against the amount of duplicate material in the article. If you feel up to rewriting the most obvious parts, I will happily change my vote. -- Dhalia 15:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC)